


The other side of the coin

by AidenFeliCane



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Death Row, Drama, Other, Prison, The Author Regrets Nothing, electric chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenFeliCane/pseuds/AidenFeliCane
Summary: Allistor Kirkland is on the death row, his brother is the guard supposed to watch over him until his sentence is carried on. But he decides that he doesn't want his brother to die.
Relationships: England & France (Hetalia), England & Scotland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	The other side of the coin

> “ _—Your friends drag you down, Gordie. Don't you know that?— He pointed at Vern and Teddy, who were standing and waiting for us to catch up. They were laughing about something. —Your friends do. They're like drowning guys who are holding on to your legs. You can't save them. You can only drown with them.—_ ” – Stephen King, The body, 1982.

He relinquishes the feeling of the key in his hand, turns it around and feels all it’s sharp and round edges. It’s still cold in his palm, as his hand has never produced much warmth. Francis told him that it was because he had the hand of a pianist, a musician or an artist.

Arthur is neither of those, instead he is a jail guard. Or he was, seeing as how things are developing right in front of him, the job is no more his.

Pulling open the cell, he whispers to the scott inside “Come on, let’s go” Allistor eyes him with suspicion, then does as he is told and walks out, Arthur closes the gate behind him “Keep quiet and just follow me. I’ll take you half the way, the rest is on you” And walk out of the prison they do, and the moment Arthur notices, Allistor is running down the highway that takes him back home.

The walk back to the prison is long and boring, he gazes at a starless sky and feels lonely. Not even the moon gives him company as he comes back and is apprehended by his fellow partners who might have just managed to get up after the sedative gave off. All of them seem unaffected, Arthur is happy for that, he was no doctor and was worried about the drug having side effects on them.

They drag him back to the prison. He is handcuffed and thrown into a cell to await for the resolution of his case. 

Arthur blinks his eyes and assesses everything. He is dead.

His heart beats and he breathes, but he is dead. His spirit to keep alive is gone. He doesn't have an explanation for letting a former murderer escape, not even the fact that said murderer was his brother will be good enough for them to forgive him.

A memory crosses his mind, about before the escape when Allistor arrived. He stood in front of Francis as he was prepared in the chair, a bald spot had been made in the middle of his blonde hair, he seemed to be holding his tears back looking in the faces of the people who hated him. Arthur stood there, trying to block them off for the french but their gazes were so overwhelming, so intense, they bore into the very soul of Francis. After the sentence was carried out, Arthur was sure he could still see their hate imprinted in Francis dead cold eyes. He weeped for this other murderer.

Arthur sighs. He feels pained and tired, but he doesn’t want to sleep. He waits in silence.

Alfred comes in while he waits. Arthur sees him coldly and Alfred looks so angry at him, his face red and tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Alfred isn’t one to be honest about his emotions, normally having them deep buried in a dumb smile and childish behaviour, so seeing him actually showing them, Arthur feels moved. The american kneels in front of the cell and grips the bars.

“Why are you so damn stupid?! Just why?” He is angry, he is grieving Arthur, already preparing for the inevitable fate. Arthur wants to do the same, but he can’t cry anymore, he can’t feel any sorrow for himself. He has accepted his fate.

Alfred remains there for almost an hour, just sitting and crying, when Arthur can hear no more sobbing he gets up and leaves without another word. The end is silent always, saying anymore words would be a waste, Arthur knows this pretty well.

Alone in the cell, he thinks in Allistor again. His older, ruthless brother, normally he wouldn’t get him much attention, but he was always watching over his back even if he didn’t like it, taking care of him like a guardian dog. Today he had tried to give him back everything he had done for him saving him from the chair. Allistor called him a fool countless times and still cried as he ran away.

Arthur stayed behind wondering whether he would be put in his brother's place in the chair or he would be left in a cell. Whatever option he just sits and waits.


End file.
